


Babbo Nachele vi augura buone feste

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Film del 2016].Erin chiede ad Abby come passerà il Natale.“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 3 dicembre: - obbligo: scrivi una flash nella sezione “Film”. “Cosa farai questo Natale?”. Lieto fine.





	Babbo Nachele vi augura buone feste

Babbo Nachele vi augura buone feste

 

Erin si appoggiò contro la parete, facendo scricchiolare la colonna di legno.

“Cosa farai questo Natale?” domandò.

“Pensavo di sfondarmi di raviolini qui, aspettando qualche chiamata interessante. Ti immagini un Babbo Natale fantasma? Sarebbe troppo forte” rispose Abby. Sorrise, nel piegare le labbra si crearono delle fossette nelle sue guance paffutelle. Si sporse in avanti, era accomodata dietro la scrivania.

Erin si massaggiò il collo.

“Pensavo avresti preferito un bel film in televisione. Ti ricordi quando da ragazzine guardavano Nightmare Before Christmas la notte di Natale? I nostri genitori erano troppo impegnati a lavorare” borbottò.

“Guarda, potessi scegliere, passerei il Natale a guardare Kevin. Purtroppo quel fustacchione era già impegnato” si lamentò Abby.

Erin sospirò.

“S-sì, capisco. Ti lascio ai tuoi ravioli in brodo cinesi e al fissare il telefon…”. S’interruppe e guardò l’apparecchio dentro l’acquario, i pesciolini tropicali nuotavano intorno alla cornetta. “Come riceverai le chiamate?” domandò alzando la voce.

Abby si alzò in piedi e avanzò verso di lei, strisciando i piedi per terra.

“Ho passato le chiamate sul cellulare, tanto Kevin non era ugualmente in grado di rispondere.

Senti, negli ultimi anni non lo sento più lo spirito natalizio. In realtà non sento lo spirito di niente, ma certo che mi ricordo le nostre serate insieme. Come mi ricordo che da un giorno all’altro mi hai lasciato da sola. Hai mollato i nostri sogni. Ed ora sei qui, ne sono felice, ma non voglio fidarmi con il rischio che mi lascerai di nuovo sola” disse, indurendo il tono.

Erin si grattò la testa.

“Eppure abbiamo realizzato i nostri sogni. Non lo trovi un piccolo miracolo?” chiese.

“Quanto pensi che durerà? Siamo donne, non ci lasceranno mai fare questo lavoro. Il sindaco o chi per lui ci toglierà il ruolo e lo darà a degli uomini. O peggio, non lo darà a nessuno perché negheranno i fantasmi che gli sfuggono sotto al naso” ribatté Abby.

Erin si mordicchiò il labbro e annuì lentamente.

“Hai ragione” sussurrò, dirigendosi verso la porta, su cui risaltavano delle effigi scritte in cinese e la figura di un dragone orientale.

Abby le afferrò la mano.

“Senti, scusami. Mi spiego sempre male, per una volta che non fai tu la disfattista la sto facendo io.

Ci sarebbe qualcosa che potrebbe farmi credere nei miracoli natalizi” le disse.

Erin si voltò verso di lei.

“Ossia?” chiese, arrossendo.

“Se ci vedessimo al computer Nightmare Before Christmas in cd, mangiano ravioli e aspettando una chiamata fantasmagorica che speriamo non arrivi?” le propose Abby.

“Con piacere” rispose Erin. Si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sulle labbra. “Vado a casa a prendere il cd”. Aggiunse.

Abby lasciò andare la presa e sorrise, i suoi occhi brillarono mentre vedeva la giovane allontanarsi.

“Yay!” gridò, saltando. Il suo corpo prosperoso ondeggiò al suo movimento. Riatterrò e si massaggiò con una mano il collo e con l’altra la schiena.

“ _Ahi, ahi,_  pessima idea. Pessima idea” si lamentò piano.


End file.
